


You were taking too long

by FoxyLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: A N O T H E R B I G S U R P R I S E, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big fucking surprise, Brief interaction with Original character, But I'm too busy for the main one I'm working on, Gen, I Don't Know Anymore, I have a bunch more stories I have already typed out, She's here for like a few sentences then that's it, So have this shit instead, Spanish Translation, oh and whaddya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyLove/pseuds/FoxyLove
Summary: Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara had to go shopping for their Abuelita to pick up her medicine and groceries.Their granny really can do it by herself, despite being 82 years old with arthritis, she’s got a lot of strength and nasty hit if she has her cane with her, but Temari insisted they should do it instead.This is what happens when you are talking to your old friends for too long when shopping with two fully grown children.





	You were taking too long

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know I said I was gonna work on my main story with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, I did get half-way through the 5th chapter, but a funny thing happened. I was exercising in my room and I moved my feet too fast tripping over myself and landed on my arm and broke my wrist. I'll be honest it's hard typing with one or both hands, so I'm sorry about it. Luckily the doc said my cast might come off soon if I don't force my left arm too much.
> 
> But yeah, as usual set in the same universe as all my other stories with Naruto.

“For the love of god Temari, are we done?! We’ve been 'ere for three hours!” Kankuro exasperated at their big sister to get them to finally leave. The blonde sighed “Look, we’re almost done here. See?” She showed the small list in her hands. Gaara dead-panned looking at her with a blank stare. “Yeah, 'cept we would’ve finished two and a half hours go when we first got 'ere.”

The beta furrowed her brows toward the youngest giving a slight growl. “Even so, Abuleita needs stuff.” Her beta boy groaned rubbing his face. “She listed, like.. ten things she needed. Not an entire months worth of items.” She rolled her eyes. “Kankuro we visit only during summer or holiday breaks, how can we be sure if she can do it by herself.”

The red head boy looked up at his sister as he sat on a bench with his arms crossed, leaning back. “Temari if she was able tuh discipline me when I was a crazy out of control lunatic of a kid t’at was more than willang to hurt anybody that just looked at me the wrong way and survive havin’ me under her roof while I was stuck on house arrest when I was fourteen, I’m pretty sure she can survive a few months without us.”

“…..”

“…..”

Neither sibling said a thing to Gaara until Kankuro spoke up saying, “He got a point ya know?” The girl glared at him. She knows she can’t glare at Gaara for long otherwise he’ll make another smart ass comment or make them damn puppy dog eyes neither her or Kankuro have power over. “Well she still need to git her AC fixed, ya’ll know how hot it gits durang summer in Texas. Just a few more stops and—“ She was cut by the shout of someone shouting her name behind her. “Hm?”

All three pairs of eyes looked in the direction of the voice and Temari’s eyes lit up like a christmas tree when she saw that it was her old childhood friend. “Mary!” She ran up to her giving her a tight hug. “¡Dios mio! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?” Temari asked the brunette ponytail and her response was “Far too long. How’s Japan? Did'ya move back?”

She shook her head “Nah, we’re just stayin’ here for the summer. One of our buddies paid for everybody's flights to come visit Texas.” Mary’s eyes widened in surprise “Really? Everyone?” Temari grinned. “Yeah, not jus' ours. He paid for our pals so ya’ll could come see what Texas was like. His dad and uncle was actually from ‘ere before t'ey stay in Japan.”

The two girls then proceeded to chat happily away about what happene for the entire time they’ve been gone. The two boys however just sat on the bench staring at their sister. Kankuro leaned forward groaning into his palms as he buried them into his face of his sister flapping her lips off.

He was surprised when his omega brother suggested what he thought about earlier. “So….. Ya said ya saw sum pool floaties back a few aisles down?” The boy with cat eared hoodie grinned at his baby brother and took him to the aisle.

* * *

“Well it was nice chattin’ which’ya Tem! I’ll see ya ‘round!” Mary waved bye to her. “Same to ya too Mary!” She returned the wave. When she turned around she was shocked to see her brothers gone from her sight. Where the sam hell could they have gone? Before she was gonna go looking in all the aisles she faintly heard laughing and faint sounds of something muffled coming from three aisles over. She took the cart and rolled it way over.

She was greeted by the sight of her two brothers hitting each other with pool floaties like they were sword fighting. “En guard sir! Where you stand is where you will die!” Kankuro exclaimed in an evil cartoony french accent getting into a stance like a one sided video game character with his hand raised and the floatie pointing at Gaara. "Pas Aujourd'hui Kankuro!”

At that the beta raised an eyebrow at his baby brother. “¿Que?” Gaara stood straight up circling around the teen. “Don’t judge me I had to learn it in Middle School. It was either that, or I had to do P.E.” They would’ve hit each other again if it weren’t for Temari clearing her throat with an ‘ahem’ sound. The two boys turned their heads towards her blank face, Gaara bonked Kankuro on the head with a “Hey!” shout from him when she asked. “Why ya'll fighting like french men?”

“Ya were taking too long.”

“I wasn’t—“ The tiny omega cut her off

“It’s been literally forty minutes.”

She didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Her scent turned into a nasty hostile smell. She just stared at them trying to think of something to say, but she looked at her phone to check the time and turned around to head up to the counter. “It’s a miracle ya two are considered adults.”

They then got the last of the items with-in, surprisingly, ten minutes and payed for everything up front.

Including the pool floaties.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> "¡Dios mio! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?" - "Oh my god! How long has it been?"
> 
> "Pas Aujourd'hui Kankuro!" - "Not today Kankuro!"
> 
> "¿Que?" - "What?"


End file.
